


Bloodstream

by RaveBane8



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drugs, Fluff and Angst, M/M, teen!lock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaveBane8/pseuds/RaveBane8
Summary: Los genios suelen perder la cabeza.Sherlock no es tan diferente después de todo...





	1. Bloodstream.

**Author's Note:**

> Poniendome al día con fanfics...  
> Esta tan vez sea la historia más mal echa del mundo. Sólo aviso....

El olor a sangre impregnaba el aire, los rincones oscuros escondían a algún adolescente que al igual que Sherlock tendría la mente en otro mundo.  
Con más ansias de las que se permitía mostrar esperaba a que la droga surtiera efecto.  
A veces aún sin drogarse era difícil para el diferenciar la realidad de lo que solo estaba en su mente, era el problema de ser el.  
Por ejemplo: desde que se había escapado de su casa una reproducción de Mycroft lo había estado siguiendo, repitiendo los daños que le causaría drogarse.   
Pero él no había hecho caso, había caminado hasta la casa de un viejo " amigo".   
Antes de llamar a la puerta su celular sonó.  
El identificador de llamadas decía "John" y mostraba la foto de este.  
-Sherlock, ¿que va mal?   
El john de su mente había tomado el lugar de Mycroft a su lado.   
-nada- le dijo entrando a la casa desordenada donde apenas entrar ya tenía una botella en una mano y algún cigarrillo hecho a mano que rápidamente había cambiado por una jeringa.  
John aún seguía a su lado, desde que se habían conocido era así.  
Y ahora ahí tirado en el suelo, con una chica a cada lado, se preguntaba que aria el John real cuando se enterara.  
Se enfadaría, definitivamente sería así.  
Y una parte de el lo deseaba, deseaba que se hartara de el y lo dejara.  
Porque la realidad era que el en este momento solo deseaba desaparecer.  
Por eso había ido ahí, su mente iba cada vez más rápido, sabiendo cosas que a veces el no quería.  
Lo peor había sido la empatía, había empezado y no se detenía.   
Había visto tantas heridas en las personas que sentía como suyas.  
El dolor era abrumador, la culpa, todas voces y sensaciones que se habían metido a su cabeza, ahora cuando veía a Mycroft no solo lo veía a él, veía el dolor y el anhelo que este tenía por aquel chico moreno, algo... Lestrade.  
Cuando veía a John no solo era a el, era esa chica que había quedado con el corazón roto por que le había elegido a el y no a ella, era la preocupación por su hermana que tenía problemas con el alcohol.  
Y ahora el mismo podría sumarse.  
Las personas se conectaban de una forma atroz, en una cadena que ya no tenía sentido para Sherlock.   
Lo peor es que él sabía que muchas penas las había causado el, sin darse cuenta había roto corazones, y ahora ropería el de la persona que más amaba, por su estúpido, estúpido cerebro.  
Con las manos sobre la cara sintió como la sustancia se movía por sus venas.  
Pero eso no era suficiente. Agarro una botella que tenía a su lado y le dio un largo trago.  
\- John, ¿aún seguirás a mi lado después de esto? Pregunto a su alucinación.   
Y una de las chicas a su lado soltó una carcajada.  
Y la habitación desapareció.   
Ahora estaba de nuevo en su cabeza, a ese lugar al que no había podido entrar desde hacía semanas.  
Estaba en su palacio mental.  
Con esas paredes blancas tan familiares.  
Mycroft estaba frente a el. Mirándolo con esa mueca molesta.


	2. John

John aventó el celular a su cama, le había llamado a Sherlock unas diez veces sin respuesta, desde hace un mes se había estado comportando raro, apenas si lo veía a los ojos, una semana antes hasta lo había encontrado fumando encaramado a la ventana de su departamento.   
Cuando le había preguntado el solo había desviado la mirada y soltado el cigarro, pudo escuchar el leve sonido que causo este al chocar contra el pavimento.  
Le había preguntado qué pasaba.   
Una y otra vez, sin respuesta.   
Sherlock también había estado más sensible, apenas si salía de Barker Street y cuando John iba a pasar la tarde con él, Sherlock se acostaba a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en su regazo.   
Pensando en algo que él no podía adivinar, tres veces-Increíblemente-se quedó dormido sobre él.   
Y John podía escuchar su suave y lenta respiración, hasta que él se despertaba como resorte, parándose antes de que se diera cuenta, gritaba algo que no entendía y corría a la puerta, volviendo unas horas después, lleno de tierra y algunas veces con manchas de sangre.  
John lo había intentado seguir, pero las dos veces que había corrido solo lograba ver un taxi irse.   
¿Cómo conseguía taxis tan fácilmente? Se seguía preguntando, preguntas sin respuesta.  
Sherlock siempre había sido raro, desde que eran niños era así.  
Y cuando se habían encontrado de nuevo había seguido siendo el mismo chico listo que la mayoría de la gente no soportaba.   
Pero el siempre había amado esas diferencias.   
Ahora tenía el presentimiento de que pasaba algo más, y él no sabía que era, y Sherlock no quería decirle.  
La sensación de no saber qué hacer era a veces muy fuerte, sin embargo intento calmarse.  
Después de respirar unas cuantas veces decidió ir a ver si estaba en casa, podría simplemente estar en su palacio mental tirado en el sofá de Baker Street.   
Pero no estaba   
Y cuando llego y la señora Hudson le dijo que no había llegado a casa desde hacía dos días no se sintió sorprendido.   
Había estado estudiando toda la semana por sus exámenes, solo le había mandado mensajes a Sherlock para decirle como le iba y que lo quería.   
No había recibido respuesta y ahora estaba seguro de por qué.  
Salió de Baker Street como un rayo con el teléfono pegado a la oreja rezando para que Mycroft contestara.  
\- contesta, contesta, contesta   
-John?   
\- Mycroft, sabes donde esta Sherlock? Dime que sabes...  
\- yo...- la remilgada voz de Mycroft denotaba el miedo que John sentía- espera.   
Espero unos minutos ahí parado en la calle.  
Mycroft descubriría donde estaba Sherlock, pero el sería quien iría por él.   
Mycroft le dio una dirección.   
John subió a su moto sin dar siquiera gracias.   
Y condujo a aquella desvencijada casa.   
Entró sin pedir permiso.   
Y ahí estaba Sherlock, entre dos chicas desmayadas, una botella vacía, con una de las mangas de su camisa morada subida y su enorme gabardina debajo de él.   
\- Sherlock!- John checo sus signos vitales, respiraba bien, sus parpados se removieron mientras lo alzaba.   
Era increíblemente delgado pero alto, lo que le costó trabajo para cargarlo, su celular sonó una y otra vez, pero él lo ignoro, hasta que tuvo a Sherlock sobre su espalda y del otro lado de la puerta de esa casa, lejos de ese horrible aire cargado.   
Sentó a Sherlock sobre su moto, abrazándolo para que no cayera, sintiendo su respiración en el cuello, se sintió más tranquilo y pudo responder a Mycroft.  
\- estoy donde dijiste   
-¿está contigo?  
\- sí, esta inconsciente, ¿no podrías? De casualidad, ¿mandar uno de esos carros negros que tanto te gustan?   
\- ya debe estar por llegar.   
Ambos colgaron.   
John solo se quedó ahí aun abrazándolo, hasta que el carro negro llego y lo metió en el asiento de atrás.   
Con la moto, siguió al auto que los llevo de nuevo a Baker Street.


	3. I am a mess

Sherlock despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, a duras penas se sentó, se ocultó detrás de sus manos que intentaban mitigar el dolor. Apenas si podía abrir los ojos. Por un momento no recordó nada, hasta que vio a su alrededor.

Estaba en su cama, las sabanas revolcadas...él no estaba en casa cuando se había quedado...

O rayos, esto era un desastre, su ropa estaba mugrosa y por el olor había dormido más de una noche.

Se había drogado, eso lo recordaba.

Seguramente Mycroft se había enterado y había ido por él.

Maldición, odiaba los sermones de Mycroft más que a la gente estúpida.

Se tiró de nuevo en su cama, acostándose en posición fetal. No quería escuchar a Mycroft hablar y decirle que era un idiota.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió.

-Largo Mycroft, ve a tu casa y comete ese pastel que tienes en el refrigerador- dijo sin voltear y el silencio le contesto- sabes que lo deseas.

-lo siento, pero no- dijo una voz que no era la de Mycroft.

Sherlock giró su cuerpo más rápido de lo que habría recomendado a alguien, su cabeza le dolió de una forma que lo hizo jadear.

Era eso o la forma arrebatadora en la que estaba John recargado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

Traía puesta solo una camisa negra y unos jeans grises.

No supo ni como pudo evitar decirle lo bien que se veía enojado.

-enojado te ves sexy- oh mierda, si lo había dicho, se riño a si mismo dentro de su cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto como si no lo hubiera escuchado en lo más mínimo y solo registrara que ya estaba despierto.

Sherlock lo dejo pasar por que ahora lo único que podía esperar era un trato rudo de John, porque había hecho una tontería, y lo sabía.

-Me duele la cabeza.- le contesto a fin.

\- Espera aquí.

-Jump, pues no pienso ir a ningún lado, eso tenlo por seguro- la broma solo hizo que John se girara y lo dejara ahí.

Sherlock se riño a si mismo por segunda vez y espero a que John volviera mientras se mantenía con las piernas dobladas y abrazadas mirando a la puerta.

John no tardo mucho, le llevó una pastilla y un vaso de agua, después de decirle que siguiera descansando salió, dejándolo ahí solo.

Sherlock pensó que esta vez sí había metido la pata, John estaba increíblemente enojado con él.

¿Lo ignoraría hasta que estuviera mejor y luego lo abandonaría?

Se lo merecía.

Se fue mentalizando para y ello cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y John entró como un huracán.

Oh, al parecer no esperaría.

Sherlock le miró a los ojos y un horrible pesar se asentó en su estómago.

Vamos John, dilo. Vete, y déjame morir aquí lamentando tu ausencia.

Pero John solo lo miraba ahí, parado a unos palmos de su cama mirándolo fijamente.

-Eres un idiota- fue lo que salió primero de su boca.

\- Soy el ser más despreciable del mundo a quien tienes la desgracia de conocer.

-Sherlock, tú...

-Hice una cosa horrible y ahora me detestas, ¿no es eso? - lo corto y vio dolor en su mirada que no pudo aguantar, se giró hacía el otro lado, dándole la espalda. Esto era muy difícil de ver- ahora vas a decir que eso fue demasiado, no me soportas y me dejarás.

Silencio.

Ni pasos ni alguna respuesta.

Sherlock trago saliva y se armó de valor para acabar con eso.

\- te pediría que cerraras la puerta al salir, gracias.

Silencio

Y entonces John estaba sobre él, sus manos en la cama a un lado de su cabeza y su rostro a solo unos centímetros de los suyos.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres que haga? - su voz estaba más llena de dolor de lo que se había esperado.

-yo... - le costaba respirar y ahora seguro su cabeza daba vueltas "¡hey mundo! ¡deja de moverte!" quiso gritar

\- porque si es así, si eres lo que dices, eres el chico más despreciable del mundo y no mi mejor amigo, ni mi novio, no eres quien yo conozco.

Auch.

Nunca había querido herir a John, pero desde el principio sabía que el saldría lastimado y sin embargo no había podido parar, no había querido parar.

Idiota idiota idiota.

Por un momento pensó en contestar que sí, para que él se fuera, y acabara junto aquella chica rubia y tuviera una vida dulce en vez de aun idiota que no se sabía controlar y normalmente era rudo con todos los que se topaba.

Pero su egoísmo fue más que aquel pequeño pensamiento.

-yo... no.

\- ¿porque lo hiciste?- amaba y odiaba como la voz de John sonaba en esa semioscuridad y hacía que su cabeza se anclara solo para prestarle atención. 

-John.. yo... es demasiado, mi mente... es demasiado. No lo entenderías- de alguna manera daba gracias de que no lo hiciera, no podía pensar en John pasando por algo así.

-Y no lo aré si no me lo dices

-aun así no lo aras John!- su grito hizo que el chico se alejara de el, y sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear.

-mierda, de verdad soy un desastre- dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el torso de la mano y Sentía como la cama se hundía a su lado.

Siguiente canción *redoble de tambores* "Even my dad does sometimes"


	4. Even my dad does sometimes

Ahí estaban los dos, sin saber que decir. Sherlock siendo un estúpido desastre y John sin quedarse atrás, aquellos días habían sido horribles.

Después de llevarlo a casa un medico lo había ido a ver, diciendo que despertaría y que no se preocuparan, además de que tenía cansancio acumulado, estaría bien.

John llamo a Janine diciéndole lo pasado. La chica casi sale corriendo al departamento pero John la detuvo, si iba él no la dejaría pasar.

Necesitaban que Sherlock descansara.

Entendió el mensaje pero juró que solo les daría dos días máximo antes de que llegara a Baker y de ser necesario tiraría la puerta para ver a su amigo.

A pesar de toda la situación eso lo hizo reír.

Sherlock tenía una muy buena amiga.

Aún recordaba cuando él era su único amigo.

La llamada de Mycroft y Greg también se habían hecho presentes.

Cuando el primer día paso y Sherlock no despertaba se impaciento.

No ayudó que Molly y Mike llamaran preguntando por que había faltado a clases.

Hey, falte a clases porque mi novio se drogo un montón y ahora no despierta, estoy en su casa y no he podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, ah! y ¿ya les dije que casi me muero de un infarto?

Solo les había dicho que estaba cuidando de Sherlock colgando unos momentos después

Ese día Mycroft lo había ido a acompañar, ambos habían estado sentados a un lado de la cama preocupados por Sherlock, todo el día hasta que en algún momento habían caído dormidos en sus lugares.

El timbre del teléfono de Mycroft fue lo único que hizo que ambos brincaran.

Después de contestarlo y dar un par de respuestas se despidió y dijo a John que le avisara en cuando aquel idiota despertara.

Ahora que lo decía no le había hablado, pero ya pensaría en eso después.

Aún estaba dolido porque algo estuviera molestando a Sherlock a tal punto de que llegara a drogarse.

Y que no le dijera.

En realidad eso era lo que más le dolía, siempre le había tenido confianza, pero ahora al parecer no era suficiente como para decirle lo que le preocupaba.

-Sherlock- dijo quitándose el brazo de la cara y girando a él. - ¿porque lo hiciste?

-yo... yo...- Sherlock se veía tan confundido y frágil que John no pudo evitar pasar su mano por su mejilla y su enredado cabello.

\- John, no puedo expresarlo exactamente ni creo que lo entiendas, porque seamos honestos, siempre he sido más inteligente que tú, pero creo que podría decir que la palabra correcta es agobiado. -Sherlock recibió un zape al elogiarse a sí mismo pero siguió, porque ahora, de repente, necesitaba hacer que John entendiera.

\- Mi cabeza ha estado funcionando demasiado, nunca para, no sé qué hacer para entretenerme, por eso estuve saliendo... pero tampoco funciono, eran muy fáciles.

John recordó entonces las salidas de Sherlock y lamento no haber preguntado antes.

-¿a dónde fuiste?

\- Vi algunos casos en internet y solo quise ayudar un poco... Lestrade deja sus cosas muy a la vista y...

-¡Sherlock! ¡¿Te metiste con los policías?!

-No... Nunca les llame.

John quería regañarle como niño chiquito, ¿cómo es que había resuelto casos por sí mismo? Obviamente era lo suficientemente listo como para hacerlo, pero también un gran idiota por ir solo.

-idiota, arreglaremos eso.

Decidió que era el momento para hablarle a Mycroft, tal vez el a su vez podía hablar con Greg y hacer que se lo llevara con él a los casos que tuviera.

Si eso mantenía a Sherlock ocupado y lejos de drogarse...

Sherlock estaba algo escéptico pero solo se quedó ahí mirándolo cuando se levantó, antes de irse bajo la cabeza y lo beso, un beso que espero que dijera lo mucho que lo quería y que siempre podría contar con él, Sherlock lo jaló hacía abajo de nuevo y profundizo el beso.

Cuando levanto la cabeza de nuevo Sherlock se veía muy apetecible debajo de él.

-Tengo que hablarle a tu hermano- dijo pegando su frente contra la suya después de una mueca Sherlock lo dejo ir.

Salió del cuarto intentando concentrarse en lo que había que hacer en ese momento.

Llamo a Mycroft cuando escucho ruido en las escaleras.

-¡John! ¡No me hagas tirar la puerta!

Cuando abrió, el rallón que era Janine entro volando al cuarto de Sherlock.

Después de unos segundos de silencio escucho la voz de ambos hablando a esa velocidad supersónica que tanto les gustaba.

Mycroft llego un rato después junto con Greg que después de una larga platica acepto llevar a Sherlock a los casos difíciles.

Ese día Baker se sentía muy lleno y más cuando Molly llegó con los apuntes de aquel día y el anterior.

Rápidamente se enteró de la historia completa, y dio una cachetada (y otra) a Sherlock, todos quedaron atónitos, después de un par de palabras molestas volvió a su humor normal.

Sherlock se tocó la mejilla y movió la boca como si la intentara acomodar.

Janine fue por hielo y gritó al abrir el refrigerador.

-Lo siento, debí avisarte- John la consoló lo que pudo antes de que Sherlock hiciera muecas y un berrinche como niño pequeño.

-A la otra que estés K.O. tiro cualquier parte de persona que tengas guardada.- le susurro, ya todos se habían ido pero Sherlock no se había soltado de él.

Estaban ambos acostados en el sillón.

-uhumm.

-¿Sherlock?- la voz de John era seria de repente. 

-¿si?

-¿sabes que está bien llorar?

\- no siento ganas de llorar John.

-Pero cuando te sientas mal... sabes que puedes venir a mí y llorar.

El silencio se concentró de forma aterradora, John sentía que no había dicho lo correcto ahora que Sherlock no le contestaba, pero antes no había podido evitar tener el pensamiento de que la gente cuando se sentía agobiada lloraba o rompía cosas y aunque Sherlock no quisiera seguía siendo un humano.

-yo...

-sí.

-¿que?

-sí lo se, John, siempre has estado ahí.

-y aquí sigo.

-sí. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siguiente canción: 
> 
> Little things: Mystrade. 


	5. Little things

Mycroft se había quedado dormido sobre él, había estado toda esa semana trabajando hasta muy tarde y ese día llego a casa después de ir a ver como estaba su hermano, tenía días que había despertado pero se estaba manteniendo tranquilo.  
Myctoft casi aventó su paraguas y se tiró en el sillón a su lado, recargo la cabeza en su pierna y lo miró con aquellos ojos que le gustaban tanto, para luego cerrarlos y quedarse dormido sobre él.

Confiaba lo suficiente en el como para ir y caer ahí dormido.

Sonrió mientras pasaba los dedos por su mejilla, sobre las pequeñas pecas que algunas personas no notaban, pero que el con los años había llegado a amar. 

Mycroft se removió cuando tomo su mano entre la suya, lo apretó aún dormido.

Tan perfectamente unidas.

Una vez cuando caminaban por la calle, de repente Mycroft lo había tomado de la mano, era esa época delicada, donde apenas Mycroft había aceptado hacer oficial lo suyo.

Ese movimiento de su parte le había llenado el pecho de una sensación cálida, "Esta echa justo a mi medida" había pensado simplemente ese día.

El pensamiento volvía cada que se tomaban de la mano de forma espontánea o lenta, pero nunca se lo había dicho a Mycroft, sabía que le diría que era un cursi.

Se pegunto si habría comido bien mientras pasaba la mano que no estaba atrapada por su cabello que por falta de tiempo ahora estaba más largo de lo normal.

\- Deberías dejar lo de las dietas- le dijo suavemente viendo su cara dormida.

-Greg, no molestes- suspiro Mycroft.

Aún estaba dormido, el tono de su voz era muy obvio y él lo conocía ya muy bien. Hablaba mucho dormido.

-de nuevo hablas dormido

-ummm.

-me pregunto si sabes que lo haces.

Siguió pasando la mano por su cabello y él se le pego más. En ese momento Myctoft parecía un gatito que aún dormido buscaba su contacto.

Y se veía tan perfecto.

Greg amaba su actitud refinada, pero cuando estaba así lo amaba aún más, porque era puro instinto y eso no se lo mostraba a nadie más que a él, y tal vez a Anthea pero ella era como de chocolate.

-no- dijo Myctoft.

-¿Myctoft?

-¿umm?

-estoy enamorado de ti.

-no durará- su malestar se notó cuando hundió el rostro en su camisa e hizo una mueca.

Oh, hombre de poca fe.

-Fatalista.- sonriendo, Greg pensó en lo desconfiado que era su amante, no se enteraba de lo perfecto que era. Pero Greg intentaba demostrarle cada día que era perfecto para él, era alguien que merecía ser amado.

La única forma que había encontrado para demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba era quedándose a su lado. 

Siempre que Mycroft llegaba él estaba ahí para él.

Cada vez que le decía que no estaba gordo el hacía una mueca y lo ignoraba.

A veces cuando simplemente se le quedaba mirando en el día, perdido en alguna parte de su cuerpo que lo hipnotizaba cuando notaba su intensa mirada, se removía inquieto, se tornaba carmesí.

Algunas veces él no lo soportaba, se acercaba a él y lo besaba sin darle tiempo a quejas cuando sus manos pasaban debajo de sus pantalones o camisa. Otras veces Mycroft lo miraba directo a los ojos y le preguntaba que pensaba, eran esas veces en las que él se quedaba mucho tiempo quieto y en silencio mirando a un punto fijo.  
Su teléfono sonó y tuvo que contestar. Habían encontrado un cuerpo y tenía que ir.  
Lentamente se paró y movió la cabeza de Myctoft acomodándola sobre una almohada que encontró.  
Escribió una nota avisándole y se la metió en la mano.  
\- Myctoft... tengo que irme.  
\- Te odio.  
\- Lo sé- lo beso rápidamente - yo te amo.  
Salió de la casa mientras le hablaba a Sherlock que a diferencia de su hermano debería estar despierto molestando a John.

En el sillón, acostado, Mycroft despertó al oír por primera vez las palabras- para el tabú- dichas por Greg.  
Se tapó la cara que ahora estaba del color de su cabello y pensó que no podía estar más feliz y asustado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero lo anoté por que realmente se me paso publicar el capítulo (en wattpad) cuando lo escribí.  
> Oh por dios.... Pensé que había publicado esta parte el día que la escribí. Cuanto lo siento! Apenas ahora que me iba a poner manos a la obra con la continuación vi que  lo había olvidado * cara de pánico*  lo siento mucho, en serio, en serio. 
> 
> PD: si alguien me sale con que la canción es de 1D le lincho, la canción la escribió Ed y por eso esta aquí, que se la aya dado a 1D ya es otra cosa. Solo por si me salían con eso, se que no todos saben ese dato. XD


	6. Miss you

volvi! disfruten esta parte y lean bien hasta el final que tengo dos anuncios anunciativos! :3

Sherlock estaba molesto, increíblemente molesto. Sentado en una barda alta en algún lugar lejos de John sostenía su celular mientras esperaba la llamada de este. Estaba fuera de Londres por un caso, había estado feliz al principio pero caminando por aquel lugar sin John no podía evitar recordarlo entre sus brazos noches después de drogarse, su atención iba y venía entre el caso que tenía frente a él y los recuerdos de un John en su cama, Sherlock solo quería decirle a su cuerpo que olvidara el calor del rubio y se concentrara en el caso, pero le era imposible y todo había empeorado ese día cuando el rubio le mando un mensaje diciéndole que le hablaría cuando saliera de la escuela ya que esto lo había mantenido ansioso todo el día. 

El teléfono sonó y contestó al segundo timbrazo.

-¿John? 

-Sherlock, ¿cómo vas? - la voz del rubio era tranquila a diferencia de la suya que era molestamente necesitada. 

-Bien, tal vez llegue mañana.- Esperaba, esperaba que así fuera.- ¿cómo te fue en los exámenes?

-Bien, eso creo... espero.

-Te irá bien

Después de dar detalles de su día ambos que quedaron en silencio, solo con la respiración del otro como fondo.

\- te extraño, Sherlock.

\- yo...- Antes de que pudiera contestar un ruido le llegó de su espalda y dio un brinco cayendo al suelo y perdiendo la conexión.- maldición. 

Mientras veía el lamentable estado de su celular, que se rompió en la caída, Lestrade apareció por un lado de la cerca. 

-¿que hacías ahí arriba? 

-No te interesa, Gary- le dijo molesto, extrañaba tanto a John y odiaba no podérselo decir en ese momento.

-Es Greg!

-¡Como sea! préstame tu celular. - Sherlock ignoró la molestia del otro alzando la mano en espera de lo pedido.

-¿para qué?

-Préstamelo, por tu culpa el mío se rompió.- le mostró el celular roto, solo por que estaba casi seguro que de otra forma el otro no le daría el celular y este con una mueca le paso el suyo. 

Escribió el mensaje rápidamente y ya enviado, borró el historial y se lo regreso.

Ambos regresaron a investigar, cada quien por su parte, hablaron con gente, caminaron un montón y Sherlock por fin pudo encontrar al culpable quien rápidamente fue apresado. 

Como era costumbre después de resolver un caso normalmente dormía, pero esa vez se metió en un auto en cuanto pudo para ir de regreso a casa, cuando salía encontró a Lestrade con su maleta a un lado a punto de entrar a su carro. 

-¿Vas de regreso?

-sí

-¿Quieres que te lleve? 

Con un encogimiento de hombros entraron los dos después de poner las maletas en el asiento de atrás. 

Sherlock se quedó en silencio mientras Lestrade iba escuchando música. Se recostó en su asiento y por alguna razón recordó cómo eran John y él antes de salir. Se habían conocido años atrás en la escuela, pero no había sido sino hasta hacia unos meses cuando empezaron a salir oficialmente. 

Sherlock a veces se daba de topes mentalmente por no haber hecho un movimiento antes pero aun así era feliz con lo que ahora tenían.

Después de él se drogara y preocupara a John había empezado a acompañar a Lestrade a algunos casos además de que John también había tenido una grandiosa idea para que la mente de Sherlock se silenciara un rato. Esa idea maravillosa era justo lo que lo había tenido ansioso esos tres días lejos de John. 

Su cuerpo se había acostumbrado al del rubio y tenerlo tan lejos lo hacía sentirse necesitado.

Se sentía más humano que nunca y lo único que lo detenía a terminar con aquella relación es que... bueno, era John, John era la razón de que estuviera tan humanamente ansioso. 

John y su preocupación por el.

John y su amor que siempre le había demostrado.

John y sus gemidos en la cama.

Sherlock abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que el coche se había detenido frente a su departamento, antes de darse cuenta había caído dormido y el tiempo pasó. 

Lestrade lo veía aún desde su asiento y tenía una mano sobre su hombro, obvia razón de su conciencia en ese momento.

Sin desperezarse siquiera salió del auto y después de tomar su maleta corrió a su departamento mientras le gritaba a Lestrade que le preguntara a Mycroft sobre su dieta. 

Abrió y cerró la puerta, y ya adentro subió los escalones ruidosamente sin tener consideración alguna por cualquiera. 

Cuando entro en la habitación que él y John usaban vio la bola de mantas y brinco sobre el ovillo que era John.

El chico despertó desorientado mirando a todos lados con ojos soñadores y cuando lo miró a la cara sonrió. 

-Sherlock- dijo susurrando aún bastante dormido y se hizo bolita más cerca de él, enterrando su cara en su pecho. 

Ahí fue cuando Sherlock se dio cuenta de que John no despertaría, seguramente los días anteriores no había dormido mucho por estudiar, y a diferencia de él, John necesitaba dormir bastante.

Se acomodó en la cama resignado, pero más feliz que unas horas antes con John en sus brazos y sin darse cuenta empezó a jugar con el cabello rubio, pasándolo por sus dedos, el rubio se lo había dejado crecer y las puntas se rizaban de una forma curiosa, si Sherlock creyera en ellos diría que John parecía un ángel cuando su pelo se rebelaba. 

Pero si alguien le preguntaba que era John Watson el solo tenía una respuesta. 

John era una droga. Te hacía sentir bien y cuando estabas sin él el efecto se iba, pero era adictivo desde la primera dosis. 

John era Su droga.

Y era su favorita.


	7. Lego House

Mientras conducía, John se escondió más en su cazadora.   
El frío le calaba lo huesos y aún faltaba rato para que llegara a la casa de los Holmes. Eran estos momentos en los que se reprendió por comprarse una moto en lugar de un auto, sin embargo ¿en un auto Sherlock se abrazaría a el? ¿llegaría más rápido a donde quería? ¿Podría sentir el aire contra su cuerpo en los días soleados? No, nada de eso.   
Aun así en ese momento tenia un frío de los mil demonios y no tenia el cuerpo de Sherlock como abrigo.   
Como odiaba sus casos a veces.   
Cuando eran pequeños se la pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, uno en la casa del otro, comían, jugaban, Sherlock a veces lo ponía en peligro con sus experimentos y claro, dormían juntos.   
Se habían separado solo cuando por culpa del trabajo de su madre el se mudo a Canadá pero al volver había sido lo mismo.   
Con unas pequeñas diferencias...   
La pasaba en su departamento cada que podía, a veces lograba que comiera con el, los experimentos eran más peligrosos y ya no era parte de ellos (felizmente) también los juegos habían cambiado y las noches juntos se habían alargado.   
Cuando llegó a su destino se quito el casco y mommy Holmes salio y lo estrujo en un abrazo dándole la bienvenida entre besos.   
\- hola, cariño, ¿y sherlock?   
\- vendrá después, tuvieron un caso. Pero dijo que me adelantara, según el no tardará mucho. - encogió los hombros restándole importancia y acomodo la moto a un lado de la casa.   
\- más le vale, ¡O por dios! - señaló la motocicleta - No me digas que viniste en eso! Dios mio, estos chicos, deberías tener más cuidado jovencito. No quiero que uno de mis niños muera en un futuro próximo.   
John se sonrió, sherlock también insistía en que se iba a matar en una de esas.   
-voy con cuidado, en serio, no se preocupe. - agarro su maleta y ambos se metieron a la casa.   
\- eso espero, con ese cabello largo y esas pintas... Con razón sherlock te cuida tanto.   
\- eh?   
\- es que estas tan guapo.- le dio unas palmadas en la mejilla- anda ve a dejar eso en su cuarto, y ven que e preparado unas galletas buenísimas, te preparare un te para que te calientes.   
-¿quien a llegado?- preguntó una voz desde la cocina.   
Dos cabezas se asomaron por la puerta abierta, una rojiza y otra cana.  
\- soy yo- John saludo con la mano - en seguida bajo.   
Subió los escalones de dos en dos y dejó su maleta en la cama, el viejo cuarto de Sherlock no había cambiado desde que eran niños, cuadernos con notas, libros y uno que otro juguete se amontonaban en un escritorio grande de madera que al igual que todo lo que Sherlock tocaba tenía marcas y cortes, algunos recordaba como habían pasado mientras que otros lo hacían preguntarse que locura los habría ocasionado.   
Haciendo a un lado sus memorias y preguntas abrió su maleta y un rato después ya bajaba de nuevo con un sweater navideño y los regalos entre los brazos.   
Los regalos los dejo bajo el árbol y en la cocina encontró a Mycroft y sus padres.   
Una tasa de caliente te ya lo esperaba así como la mueca de Mycroft casi igual a la suya por no tener a sus parejas ahí. Pero, a diferencia de Mycroft john decidió ayudar con la cena.   
La tarde paso con el olor a comida flotando entre ellos, preguntas de sus vidas y gruñidos por parte de mycroft que venían coreados por el sonido que hacían sus dedos al golpear las teclas de su pequeña laptop. Cuando la noche cayo y ya solo esperaban sentados comiendo galletas, escucharon el sonido de la puerta, los dos brincaron de sus asientos, John fue apretado en un abrazo antes de que pudiera dar un paso y Mycroft se quedo helado al ver a su novio cubierto de nieve.   
La nariz de Sherlock estaba fría y pronto encontró el cuello de John quien después de dar un alarido le removió el cabello mojado para luego regresarle el abrazo. Greg le sonrió a Mycroft con las mejillas rosadas al igual que la nariz y él lo obligo a cambiarse antes de siquiera decir hola.   
Sherlock no dejo de abrazar a John ni siquiera cuando se sentaron de nuevo en la mesa a cenar, encontró la manera de que los dos se sentarán en la misma silla y antes de que terminarán la cena john se sentía tan calentito y a gusto que casi cae dormido.  
Después de la cena se quedaron platicando en la sala, John solo escucho acurrucado a un lado de Sherlock, Mycroft y Greg estaban en un sillón sentados frente a ellos tomados de las manos, sus padres estaban cada uno al lado de los hermanos, disfrutando del calor de la chimenea.   
En algún momento Sherlock empezó a mover su pierna, un tic nervioso que empezaba cuando estaba mucho tiempo quieto haciendo algo que no hacia a su cerebro trabajar. normalmente no lo hacia cuando tenia a John tan cerca y eso hizo que el rubio despertara.  
¿qué era lo que le pasaba?  
-¡ah!¡ya díganlo,mi amabilidad no va a durar más tiempo!.   
Mycroft fue el único que no brinco en su asiento ante el repentino estallido de energía. Greg se hundió en el sillón a su lado. John se despertó completamente y casi dejo de respirar cuando Sherlock enfurruñado se pego a él como goma de mascar después de que su madre lo regañara por el griterío. Aún así una pregunta mas importante se formulo.   
-¿decir que?  
Las miradas se acabaron quedando en Mycroft y Greg quienes ahora se movían inquietos uno contra el otro.   
-nosotros...- aventuro Greg- vamos a casarnos.   
Su voz fue queda y de alguna forma parecía que no se creía lo que estaba diciendo. Miro a su al rededor con nerviosismo hasta que su mirada se detuvo en mycroft quien no negó lo que acababa de decir y en su lugar mostró su mano donde un pesado, liso -y muy masculino- anillo descansaba, cuando sus padres se acercaron a ver Mycroft no se movió, se quedo en una pose nerviosa con el rostro rojo aún en la cómoda oscuridad mientras dejaba que su madre tomara su mano. Greg sonrió y lo abrazo, Mycroft sonrió también cayendo en sus brazos.   
John nunca lo había visto así. "justo como una mujer enamorada" pensó.   
Sherlock soltó un bufido a su lado y sabía que habían pensado lo mismo.   
Cuando mycroft los descubrió mirando sherlock le hizo muecas y john solo giro la cabeza en otra dirección mientras los felicitaba.   
Después de todo se habían ido a dormir, Sherlock había aceptado hacerlo solo por que acababa de resolver un caso el cual le contó a John con detalle mientras estaban acostados el uno frente al otro. John sonrió mientras lo veía contar todas esas cosas asquerosas con esa gran fascinación suya. Sin embargo desde que había llegado a la casa le habían inundado recuerdos de ellos cuando eran niños, de cuando corrían por aquellos pasillos, saltaban en aquellos sillones, se escondían justo debajo de aquella cama después de hacerle alguna travesura a Mycroft. También recordaba cuando su padre había muerto y no había querido ir a casa, por mas de un mes se había quedado ahí y Sherlock lo había cuidado más que nadie.   
\- te acuerdas cuando murio mi padre?- preguntó cortando la historia de Sherlock.   
\- Llegaste empapado a media noche, claro que lo recuerdo. Te quedaste aquí y hubieran sido los días mas increíbles si no hubieras parecido un zombie.   
John hizo una mueca y Sherlock le tomo la mano.   
\- pero no me quejo, ya sabes, también estuviste bastante pegado a mi. - su sonrisa de satisfacción hizo que se ganara un almohadazo justo en la cara que con ánimos el otro chico le devolvió, ambos se atacaron el uno al otro por un rato. La realidad-pensó John- era que Sherlock a veces hablaba de mas, pero no era con ganas de lastimarlo y el lo sabia, además el tiempo había pasado y aun cuando todavía extrañaba a su padre sabia que la muerte era algo natural.   
Sherlock lo atrapo en un abrazo impidiéndole el movimiento, ambos estaban rojos y tenían una gran sonrisa.   
-teníamos ocho- dijo por fin.   
\- ¿y?   
\- no me puedes querer desde los ocho años!   
\- quien dice?   
-¿tu actitud?  
\- no seas idiota John, yo te amo desde antes.   
\- yo...   
\- tú... - lo miro y cuando supo que no continuaría lo hizo él- tú, querido John, me amas desde los diez años. - su sonrisa era picara y John no pudo evitar contagiarse. Le sonrió y un momento después se estaban besando. Aferrándose el uno al otro. Respirando el mismo aire, tocando, saboreando y como no, mordiendo. Sherlock sabía lo mucho que le gustaba morder y ser mordido.   
Entre jadeos John quería decir que aquel no era el lugar correcto, pero cuando sintió las manos de Sherlock aquí y allá, su piel suave contra sus dedos. El lugar no importaba, solo importaba, tal vez, no hacer mucho ruido.

Cuando alguien los despertó abriendo y cerrando la puerta mas rápido que un rayo, John se dio cuenta de la hora. Ya era tarde y sin embargo no se quería parar. Se removió un poco. Su pecho estaba contra la cama y su brazo colgaba a un lado, en su espalda desnuda podía sentir una de las manos de Sherlock posada suavemente sobre su cadera.   
Esa mano se movió cuando se volvió a quedar quieto, formaba figuras y le ponía la piel de gallina.   
-¿ saldremos algún día de la cama?   
-uhum- sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar cuando empezó a jugar con su cabello, era algo que se hacían mucho mutuamente, una de las razones por las que se hubiera dejado largo el cabello y la verdad se sentía muy bien.   
Hasta que Sherlock se empezó a impacientar (cosa que paso horas después) se puso algo de ropa y bajaron.   
Barios regalos ya estaban abiertos en la sala y los demás estaban entre ahí y la cocina.   
Abrieron sus regalos. Cosas científicas para Sherlock, unos guantes y ropa para John, libros (de diferentes temas) para ambos. Dieron gracias, comieron mas galletas y descubrieron que quien los había despertado había sido el pobre de Greg quien al verlos se puso rojo y huyo a Mycroft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me a costado trabajo acabar este capitulo, creo que hasta pueden notar la parte que escribí de corrido y la que fue en pequeñas partes, además de que no se si ustedes lo noten pero me esta muchísimo escribir diálogos , son mi criptonita! Mi dracula, mi color amarillo, mi mundo de sueños, simplemente no se me da. ( nadie entenderá mis desvaríos, yo se)   
> Pero al final ahí esta, navidad, la verdad nunca e tenido de esas navidades familiares, las mías son diferentes peeero espero les guste, me harían feliz si comentan, acepto opiniones, quejas, sugerencias y todo.


	8. Wake me up

Cuando John se asomo a ver que tal le iba a Sherlock y a sobrino en la sala de la casa de su hermana no podía creer la escena que tenia en frente. Era una combinación extraña.  
Sherlock estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y el cabello amarrado en una coleta mal echa que dejaba escapar más de la mitad de sus rebeldes rizos. Tenía un control en sus manos que movía frenéticamente al igual que su sobrino, y cuando vio la pantalla noto que estaban jugando un videojuego de carreras. Era un juego que el conocía bien, pero estaba seguro que Sherlock apenas si había escuchado el nombre, sin embargo ahí estaba.  
John disfruto de la vista de aquel Sherlock más normal que nunca, estaba bastante entretenido aun cuando no había tubos de Petri ni partes humanas a la vista.   
-No hay sangre a la vista! Esto es un milagro, señorita! -su susurro /exclamación fue dirigida a su hermana que estaba en la cocina haciendo la comida. Ella le dio una sonrisa torcida y encogió los hombros.   
-A ustedes los hombres les gustan los videojuegos, no importa que tan inteligentes se crean.   
-¿te acuerdas como jugábamos? - John se deslizo de nuevo sobre la silla que quedaba frente a su hermana.  
\- claro que si, apuesto que aun te puedo ganar. - su sonrisa le recordó cuando aun eran pequeños y hacían toda clase de locuras juntos, aun con la diferencia de edades habían sido unidos.  
-Pues vale, lo comprobamos después de la comida. - sus cejas bajaron y subieron varias veces y ambos empezaron a reír.   
Un rato después cuando los platos estuvieron vacíos y nos controles desocupados (Esto último se logro después de una guerra entre sherlock y Sammuel contra los dos hermanos) ambos hermanos tomaron los controles y compitieron entre ellos. Cada que uno perdía pedía revancha yo cambio de juego.  
Sammuel y Sherlock vieron peleas, carreras y todo tipo de juego que hubiera en esa casa pasar por la pantalla, cuando acabaron los hermanos estaban felices y animados, aparte de borrachos (pues las cervezas pasaron una tras otra igual que los juegos).  
Sherlock los dejo solos mientras tomaba como un costal de patatas a Sammuel y no tiraba en su cama. En algún momento del maratón de juegos el año había terminado y ahora eran las dos de la mañana del primero de enero. Al volver a la sala se encontró con los cuerpos de los dos rubios entusiastas desmayados en el suelo, no se acerco a Harriet ni un poco por que estaba seguro que aquella mujer golpeaba mientras dormía, pero a John lo movió ligeramente para que no le doliera el cuerpo a la mañana siguiente.  
Con todos dormidos y el sin una pizca de sueño se sintió fuera de lugar y decidió salir a fumar.   
La madrugada era ese momento en el que se sentía mas a gusto, la mayoría dormía o daba vueltas en su cama ya fuera solo o acompañado, pero en las calles eso no se reflejaba. La niebla reclamaba los rincones y el frío se hacia cosquillas en la nariz.   
Fumo tranquilamente sintiendo el sabor de la nicotina.   
No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo ahí pero seguramente fue mas de un par de horas ya que alguien se acomodó a su lado silenciosamente. Espero la reprimenda que siempre venía en forma de: " no me gusta el olor, deberías dejarlo" esa frase que siempre lo hacia sonreír, pero eso nunca llegó.   
En su lugar sintió como tomaban su mano y un largo suspiro salia de un alma cansada.   
-Quiero enlistarme en el ejercito. - dijo John suavemente, tanto que podrías confundirlo con el viento de la mañana.  
Sherlok no dijo nada. Por que de alguna forma el historial de los Watson se lo había susurrado antes, porque algo le decía que las cosas estaban llendo demasiado bien, por que John había estado pensándolo desde hacia meses y no se lo había podido ocultar con esos libros que ponía sobre las hojas que contenían lo que realmente le interesaba.   
Y lo que realmente le interesaba a Sherlock era el cuando.   
Así que lo preguntó, ninguna respuesta podía ser buena, meses o años eran irrelevantes para él, pero aun así asintió cuando John le dio una leve idea.   
Del tema realmente no se hablo más, Sherlock no pediría que se quedara y John no se quedaría. Sentía que debía hacerlo al igual que su padre.   
En la tarde de ese mismo día todos jugaron contra todos a las carreras y Sammuel fue el único que salio bien parado. Sherlock quedo en ultimo lugar, Harry en primero e hizo que su hermano le fuera a comprar chucherías, pero cuando comió una de ellas se enchiló tanto que lloró y se empinó su cerveza.  
A Sherlock le sorprendía cuanto podían beber aquellos dos.   
Cuando volvieron a su departamento fueron directo a la cama, cayeron como dos pedazos de madera, dos arboles cansados de mantenerse en pie todo ese tiempo.   
Sherlock se sentía cansado emocionalmente y rápidamente se quedó dormido, muchas horas después John tuvo que despertarlo para obligarlo a comer algo.   
Sentado en la pequeña mesa de la cocina con un sándwich en la boca y con mas sueño que el que nunca había tenido vio a John hacerse algo de comer, tenia echa una media coleta y unos mechones caían por su cuello como agua.  
Por un momento lo único que podía pensar era que en el ejército harían que se lo cortara y desde ahora el odiaría a todos lo del ejercito, menos a John, por supuesto.   
Tal vez podrían hacer un viaje antes de que se fuera, había tantas cosas que quería hacer y de algún modo tenia miedo de que después fuera demasiado tarde.   
John, claro esta, no notó su humor y le contó algunas cosas que estaba estudiando aun en vacaciones. Cuando acabaron de comer cambiaron sus asientos por los sillones, hizo que John dejara su sillón habitual y se sentara en el largo donde Sherlock podía recargar su cabeza sobre sus piernas mientras John leía.

Este capítulo no me convenció para nada!


	9. Fire Alarms

Cuando Sherlock y John tenían 13 años Sherlock había activado la alarma de incendios de la escuela, a espaldas del maestro hizo un experimento que había acabado en desgracia cuando la mesa obtuvo un gran hoyo y el suelo se incendio.   
John se habría maravillado de estar ahí ( aún se preguntaba como era que el fuego había pasado a ser una pequeña llama a incendiar el salón entero) pero ese día estaba enfermo en casa y se había enterado cuando al volver ahora era Sherlock quien faltaba.  
-vendrá hasta la siguiente semana- le dijo el maestro al que le pregunto y John estuvo dándole vueltas a la idea de que tal vez si el hubiera estado ahí eso no habría pasado.   
El sentimiento era el mismo ahora que Sherlock se había peleado con Lestrade y estaba dando vueltas en el departamento. Refunfuñaba una y otra vez que debía estar afuera resolviendo el siguiente caso que le habían dado al "inspector bastardo ese".   
John no sabia por que alguien querría estar afuera con esa lluvia y el frío que amenazaba con entrar por el resquicio de tu ropa hasta descansar bajo tus huesos si le daba la oportunidad.   
Decidió ignorarlo leyendo un poco aun cuando la preocupación hacia que le hormiguearan los pies y las manos, le ponía algo ansioso verlo así pero entendía su comportamiento.  
Era un comportamiento típico de él y era por eso que le preocupaba que el siguiente año no estaría a su lado. ¿Quien le recordaría que debía comer? ¿Quien lo obligaría a dormir? ¿Quien y como lo entretendría cuando no tuviera un caso y su ansiedad fuera demasiada? Aún así John tenía razones para querer ir al ejercito, les había echo creer a todos que era por la memoria de su padre. El había sido un gran soldado y para John era un héroe, pero no era eso lo que lo hacía ir. Su razón era el chico de cabello alborotado y enfurruñado en el sillón.  
Cuando Sherlock había empezado a ir a los casos había estado bien solo, o eso creyó John hasta que lo vio llegar un día con el labio partido y raspones en los nudillos. Aún con los ojos brillantes y sus palabras que mostraban lo feliz que estaba -y lo poco que le importaban las heridas- a John casi se le había parado el corazón al verlo de esa forma. Decidió pues ir la siguiente vez con el y las cosas habían acabado peor. John fue capturado por unos tipos de la mafia y aunque les dejó algunos moretones de recuerdo nunca olvidaría que Sherlock fue quien le salvó esa vez.   
Podría acabar sus estudios de medicina en la universidad y pedirle a Greg que le enseñará a disparar pero eso no le pareció suficiente. No. Quería saber que podría cuidar a Sherlock apropiadamente y curarlo bajo presión si era necesario.   
¿Que mejor lugar para romper sus nervios y dejarlo justo al borde del precipicio?   
Leyó por tercera vez el párrafo de su libro, las palabras giraban en su cabeza pero no se quedaban en su mente lo suficiente como para que las entendiera.   
Soltó el libro molesto dejándolo a un lado y se paso las manos por la cara.   
-¿John?   
-¿ummm?   
Silencio.   
-¿Estas bien?   
Quito las manos de su cara y lo volteó a ver. Sherlock estaba con la cabeza colgando al borde del sofá, las piernas cruzadas en el respaldo.   
John alzó una ceja.  
Sherlock sonrió.   
-Estoy aburrido.   
-Ya lo has dicho mil veces hoy.   
Estiró las piernas y los brazos desperezándose, tendría que hacer algo de comer pronto.   
Sherlock rodó por el sillón dando una extraña voltereta cayendo al suelo para luego llegar a su lado.   
Sentado en el suelo y con la cabeza apoyada en su pierna le sonrió de forma lobuna.   
John sabía que era lo que quería pero antes de decirle que no estaba de humor el chico ya estaba haciendo su ropa a un lado.   
Era muy difícil no estar de humor con la cabeza de su novio entre sus piernas pasando la lengua por los lugares más sensibles.  
Jadeos salieron de su boca.   
Sherlock tenía la mala o buena costumbre -depende de como lo vieras- de jugar con él y si no fuera por que se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo el pobre de John se sentiría como un simple juguete.   
Después de tener sexo unas cuántas veces un buen día Sherlock lo había mirado y sin decir palabra alguna le había tomado en brazos como si fuera nada hasta dejarlo en la cama.   
Le quitó la ropa con una calma que pocas veces le había visto.   
Su expresión concentrada dejó a John sin habla y su "amiguito" salto feliz al encuentro de ese Sherlock demandante.   
Sherlock paso sus dedos por todo su cuerpo, sus labios, mordió aquí y allá en los lugares correctos. John no tenía fuerzas ni para sentarse después de eso. Estaba seguro de que había dormido todo un día.   
Sherlock lo trajo de vuelta haciendo justo lo que sabía hacer. Le dio un gran lametón y el impacto fue más efectivo que una cachetada.  
-¿pogias cogcentagte agi?*  
\- va... vamos arriba Sherlock.  
El chico lo ignoro por completo hasta que John poniendo toda su voluntad en ello se le escapo corriendo.  
"Piensa en esa maestra en tanga,piensa en ella, piensa en ella, piensa en ella ...iugh"  
Cuando calló sobre el colchón Sherlock ya estaba a medio camino en el aire de caer sobre él.  
-¿Por que te fuiste John?- sus cejas estaban arqueadas en sincera curiosidad y también podía notar el temor bajo la superficie.  
\- Sherlock. La última vez que hiciste eso en la sala la pobre señora Hudson entró y grito, casi le da un infarto como... ¡en serio un infarto!   
El temor escapo de los ojos de Sherlock pero su rostro no cambió.  
-Ella estaba bien. Después de su grito quiso hacernos unas fotos...  
-¡Eso no es lo importante! No soy un boyeur. ¿¡esta bien?!   
-Y no podíamos simplemente cerrar la puerta con seguro por que...  
Su boca fue atrapada por el otro y después de un largo beso John se separó sólo lo suficiente para poder verlo a los ojos sin hacer viscos.  
\- Sherlock... ¿En serio? Te la vas a pasar ahí quejándose ha cerca de que prefiera una cómoda cama al sillón y un lugar donde haya dos puertas separándonos del mundo en lugar de una...en lugar de seguir en lo que estábamos?!  
Sherlock no podía contra eso.  
Beso al chico de nuevo y esta vez se perdió en eso.  
Realmente se había puesto la meta de disfrutar a John todo lo que pudiera.  
Quería embriagarse en su aroma, recordar cada parte de su cuerpo, desde que tiene el permiso de tocarlo todo lo que quiera lo a echo.   
Sherlock sabe que John tiene un lunar en la espalda que por alguna razón adora morder. Sabe que tiene una cicatriz por culpa de él en su costado derecho, justo en la quinta costilla. Si pasa los dedos por su cabello de forma indicada puede sentir la cicatriz en su cráneo que se hizo en una caída de bicicleta a los ocho años. Cuando están los dos en la cama se toma el tiempo para buscar esos detalles y muchos más que adornan el cuerpo de John.  
Cuando su miembro se abre paso en su interior y John gime él sólo puede intentar convertirse en una grabadora y grabar la ronca voz junto con la espalda arquead del chico y... Oh,ahí está ese lunar.  
Sherlock sabe,así como sabe todo lo anterior que cuando John regrese su cuerpo tendrá muchos detalles que el no podrá reconocer.


	10. Tenerife sea

Paredes blancas, habitaciones enormes. Caminando entre pasillos Sherlock intentaba evitar lo que tenia que hacer ese día, y por un momento pensó que si amarraba a John y lo llevaba lejos no tendría por que ir a ese horroroso circo, a la catástrofe que se avecinaba.   
Por un momento se sentó en el afeisar de una ventana y miro afuera, a su invernadero lleno de hermosas y mortales plantas.   
-Sherlock- el golpeteo en su puerta empezó hasta volverse constante y solo por ser la voz de John Sherlock atendió el llamado.   
Cuando regreso al mundo real John estaba en cuclillas frente a él. Con los brazos cruzados en su regazo y la cabeza apoyada sobre ellos, mirándolo fijamente. Sherlock movió sus manos a su nuca y jugueteo con la coleta del rubio. Cuando John lo sintió se movió pegándose a su mano aunque su cara mostraba algo de enojo.   
-ya deberías estar vestido, por lo menos.   
-no quiero ir.   
-es la boda de tu hermano.   
-con más razón no quiero ir.   
-Sherlock, no te portes como un crío, vístete.- molesto, acepto a regañadientes y ambos se levantaron, ahí fue cuando Sherlock pudo ver el traje en el que estaba metido su novio. La tela cubría su cuerpo de una manera que lo estaba hipnotizando, y cuando John dio la vuelta eso solo empeoró.   
Días atrás, cuando John se lo había probado para ver si aun le quedaba había sido igual, se veía tan bien en traje y con ese cabello largo que a Sherlock solo le daba ganas de llevarlo a la cama y estar ahí con el por unos días.   
Su mano se movió sola hacia el, pero antes de que pudiera tocarle la mano de John lo detuvo.   
-ya habíamos hablado de eso Sherlock, primero vamos.   
Malditos hermanos mayores y malditas bodas.   
Sherlock refunfuño mientras se cambiaba y su humor no mejoró horas después cuando estuvieron en medio de políticos y otras personas importantes en el salón de fiesta.   
Mycroft y Lestrade iban de un grupito de personas a otro, saludando y platicando.   
Desde su posición podía ver la sonrisa falsa de su hermano que siempre le daba náuseas, y la mueca nerviosa de Lestrade. Hasta cierto punto le daba lastima el pobre tipo que a fuerzas debía estar metido de lleno en aquel circo.   
John se la había pasado a su lado, hablando con sus padres, la familiaridad que se tenían lo hacia sentirse ligero. De vez en cuando también hablaba con una que otra persona al azar, incluyendo chicas quienes después de una mirada suya huían. Después de que una huyera, su madre lo miro con una ceja levantada y empezó a reír, con la cara roja Sherlock cruzó los brazos y se giro a otro lado.   
John y su padre automáticamente se pusieron a preguntar a cada uno que era lo que tenían. Las preguntas fueron tan simultáneas que Sherlock también sonrió.   
-¿como la están pasando?- pregunto Lestrade cuando pudo escaparse le a Mycroft mientras se sentaba en una silla vacía de su mesa.   
-muy bien, ¿como la llevas?- le pregunto John amablemente.   
-bien- encogió los hombros - pero joder, siento que voy a meter la pata.   
Se tapo la cara con una mano enfatizando más su nerviosismo.   
\- no te preocupes cariño - mamy holmes estaba feliz con su nuevo niño a quien abrazo en cuanto se acercó - todo saldrá bien, tú solo has esa linda sonrisa tuya y conquistalos a todos.   
Después de un guiño coqueto hablaron un poco más hasta que Mycroft llego con su traje blanco, se veía más frío que normalmente.   
\- ay Myc te ves tan guapo, no puedo creer que ya estén casados.   
\- Mycroft, madre...y, ¿serias tan amable de regresarme a mi esposo? Me parece que es hora de que bailemos.   
La mujer giro los ojos y soltó a un Greg muy rojo.   
Ambos fueron a la pista mientras alguien lo anunciaba y muchos se movían para dejar el camino libre.   
Ambos bailaron suavemente en medio de las notas de una canción que Sherlock no reconoció y perdió importancia cuando pusieron música más movida ya que John quiso bailar y sin poder evitarlo ambos acabaron en la pista de baile.  
En algún momento sus padres se despidieron.  
Ya entrada la noche ambos volvieron a sentarse solo que ahora sudados y algo cansados. A sherlock no le gustaba ir con John cuando salia de bares, pero pensó que si fueran a un lugar donde pudieran bailar no estaría nada mal.   
En ese momento el salón ya se sentía asfixiante y ambos salieron. El jardín era enorme y no eran los únicos afuera, había personas sentadas felizmente en unas bancas blancas y otras paradas con copas entre sus manos.   
Ambos se sentaron en unas grandes escaleras.   
John había acabado algo borracho y se tambaleaba un poco. De alguna manera se estiro hasta recargar su cabeza en su hombro.

Ambos miraron el cielo oscuro, realmente no veían estrellas por la luz de la ciudad pero las pocas que habían les guiñaban desde el cielo. Si Sherlock fuera una persona cursi desearía ser una para cuidar de John desde el cielo en cualquier lugar que este estuviera, pero no lo es, se recuerda. Y las estrellas solo son esferas de plasma. 

Si fuera una esfera de plasma no podría tocar a John, escuchar su risa, ni ver ese brillo en sus ojos cuando lo ve.

Sherlock piensa muy preocupado que también a acabado algo borracho cuando se rompe el silencio.

-Me a gustado ver la boda de tu hermano antes de irme. 

La primer reacción de Sherlock es decirle que no hable de esa forma por que volverá, la segunda... por mas que no quiera admitirlo es llorar. Las probabilidades de que John no vuelva existen pero cada que entran en su campo de visión el decide dar la vuelta y huir. 

El que John se pasara las ultimas semanas arreglando todo para cuando el no estuviera no había ayudado a mejorar su humor. Hablo con Mycroft y Greg sobre irlo a checar cada cierto tiempo, para Molly había sido lo mismo y con Janine había sido incluso peor. John insistía cada cierto tiempo que la llamara, la chica a veces se aparecía sin previo aviso llamándole Sherly de principio a fin (ya le había dicho que no le llamara así pero nunca le hacía caso) casi siempre traía algún tipo de comida que a Sherlock le gustara lo suficiente para que comiera sin problemas, John pasaba más tiempo con él ahora que no iba a la escuela y sus cosas estaban en maletas, ambos lo estaban mimando y Sherlock casi los había pateado fuera de su departamento.

Sí, amaba a John. Sí, Janine era su mejor amiga, pero a veces.... a veces quería golpearlos a ambos y decirles que se fueran al demonio.

Pero no podía. Por que John se iría y no quería perder tiempo con él, por que si llegaba a deprimirse con su partida la única que entendería sería Janine.

Se había quedado mirando un punto fijo frente a él y cuando volvió en si pudo sentir la baba de John mojando su hombro.

Se la limpio con la manga y cargó a John, felizmente se habían registrado en un hotel al lado del lugar de la fiesta para no tener que volver a casa en mitad de la noche. Cruzar la calle, subir unas cuantas escaleras, así de rápido Sherlock quitaba algo de ropa a John y ambos estaban dentro de una cama confortable. 

En una semana John se iría.


	11. One

John le había dicho adios. 

La logica instaba a Sherlock a apoyarlo en todo, sus razones eran buenas, casi lo había hecho, Sherlock había sonreido, le había dicho que debía ir. 

Pero al verlo subir al tren, al ver como se iba a un lugar al que no podía seguirlo... eso ya no lo había soportado. 

Primero no había sentido las lagrimas, hasta que sintió su nariz congestionada fue que se dio cuenta... estaba llorando. 

La mirada preocupada de John se había asentado y el tren empezó a caminar. Sherlock dio la vuelta y salio de aquel lugar. 

No lo pensó mucho, fue al bar en el que el y John habían pasado una noche genial hacia algunos meses y pidió alcohol. 

Pero el alcohol no había ayudado, regresaba a casa tambaleándose y aunque parecía tener un problema con la gravedad sus sentidos estaban demasiado despiertos.   
Cada día volvió así a casa.   
No supo cuantos fueron hasta que en alguno Janine lo tiro en la cama de forma brusca, lo que le quito un poco la borrachera. ¿Desde cuando había estado ahí? la pregunta rodó por su mente pero como cualquier otro pensamiento rebotaba por sus paredes mentales dando brincos al compás de un vals que él era incapaz de seguir.   
Todos llegaban al final a un lugar al que el no quería ir.   
"John se fue" canturreaban voces que no podía identificar.  
"Morirá, arriba, abajo. ¡Va a explotar!"  
El grito lo despierta por completo.  
Intenta pararse para buscar droga, era necesaria, más necesaria en ese momento que el aire.

Pero Janine no lo deja. Lo mantiene encerrado hasta que ve que puede salir y resolver casos para matar el tiempo.  
Entre ella, la señora Hudson y Mycroft cuidan que coma.

Los días pasan lentamente y en las noches Sherlock sigue escuchando la canción. Cada día tiene una nueva estrofa. Cuenta como John se a enamorado de alguien lejos de casa.Cuenta como John recibe un disparo. Como es atrapado y torturado. La forma en que sus tripas vuelan en pedazos.   
Sherlock no puede evitar sentirse afectado.   
Y desea haber detenido a John.   
Es entonces cuando las cartas llegan. Son varias y llegan de un jalón, ahora es cuando John cuenta como me está yendo bien, lo mucho que extraña a Sherlock.

"Quiero verte."  
"Recuerda que debes comer."  
"Si me entero que te drogaste otra vez te voy a matar con mis propias manos, o con un arma. Ya se usarla apropiadamente."

Las cartas entonces se vuelven un bálsamo. Sherlock le hace caso a John y solo a él, más por cartas.Las noches acaban con los trozos de papel arrugados en las garras de Sherlock.

Sherlock escribe de vuelta y aunque suena patético su carta dice:   
Promete que volverás y no me dejarás de nuevo.   
John promete que se verán pronto.   
Sherlock sabe que John nunca a roto una promesa.  
Y así Sherlock espera. No piensa ir a ningún lado.   
No sin John.


End file.
